Slipping Away
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Some ask how I was able to let her slip through my fingers. Others question my sanity. Hell, even I question that from time to time. I never let the questions or acquisitions bother me; because truthfully I have asked myself or blamed myself many times for the events that took place.


-First Glance-

Some ask how I was able to let her slip through my fingers. Others question my sanity. Hell, even I question that from time to time. I never let the questions or acquisitions bother me; because truthfully I have asked myself or blamed myself many times for the events that took place.

As every other question that people-friends ask I leave them unanswered. One question rings through my ears as my red headed friend asks it. "How is it that something that was so good could end so horribly?"

My eyes never leave the table top as his question washes over me. How did it go wrong? When was the turning point where I just didn't care anymore? And...how did we grow so far apart? Getting to my feet I leave a stunned Renji behind, calling after me.

The wind bites against my cheeks as I stuff my hands in the pockets of my designer coat. New York was beautiful in the summer but freezing cold in the winter. The bustle of the city made me want to turn the corner and run, but I don't, I calmly walk, keeping my eyes down and not making any contact with anyone. I can't help but analyze the cracks in the pavement as I walk. Here I am, living in one of the richest cities in America and yet it seems they don't have the money to fix the sidewalks.

By the time I reach Central Park I can no longer feel the tip of my nose. The park is usually crowded but today it wasn't, must have been because of the cold. Sitting down on one of the empty benches I cover my eyes with the palms of my hands. The questions swirl through my mind as flashes of her appear.

When did it start? When did I start pulling away from the girl I claimed to love but never fully did? Leaning back into the bench I breathe out, my breath visible in the cold air. It started the first day I saw her...the girl of every man's dreams.

* * *

The gym was in full swing as members of the football team began the vigorous workout sessions to get them ready for the season that was going to start in just a few months time. As the Freshman quarterback of the team stretched all the eyes of the girls that entered the gym zeroed in on him. Awkwardly he turned to the side in order to continue his stretches. He wasn't used to getting attention like they were bluntly giving him.

A bag made a thud as it fell on the ground beside his own. Glancing up through his orange bangs he acknowledged the man with a motion of his head. "Hey Renji, you are late this morning. That's unusual for you."

"Yeah well...my girl stayed over last night." the redhead replied as he set about getting himself ready for practice.

Reaching for a dumbbell the orange haired boy began to do some curls, earning gasps and aww's from the girls. A blush adorned his cheeks as he tried to focus on his workout, not on the girls.

Renji stood up from the sit ups he just finished. His eyes went to the girls and he got one of his silly grins as he waved at them. A few of them smiled and waved back before turning to one of the girls that had just entered.

"Damn...if I didn't have a girlfriend coming into this school there is no way I wouldn't be over there trying to get all those girls numbers."

"Well you can have them."

Renji looked at his friend, "Are you frickin' insane Ichigo. You are single, you should be out there making small talk with them, getting to know them, you know, so you can bed one of them."

Ichigo Kurosaki's cheeks flushed even more by his friends crude words. Did he have no shame?

"I mean," Renji turned his eyes back to the girls, his eyes roaming over some of their bodies, "they seriously have a lot to offer, especially that one chick. I could undress her and ravish her even though I am taken. Whew, she's got a nice...well, everything."

No, he certainly had none, Ichigo decided as he shook his head incredulously. When it became clear to Renji that Ichigo wasn't going to look he took a hold of Ichigo's chin and turned him violently towards the girls.

"Damnit! What?!" Ichigo cursed by the sudden contact that he wasn't expecting.

"Just look at her will ya?! It's not going to kill you to give her a good look over." Renji stated as he pointed over to the girl he had been talking about. With a roll of his eyes Ichigo relented and focused on the group of girls. That was when he saw her, a goddess in every respect.

Her aruban hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but regardless of it being so it still reached the middle of her back. Her skin was free of blemishes and had a nice glow about it. Ichigo's eyes traveled down, stopping at her lips. They were plump and looked as if they were the softest thing the world had to offer. He had never been very experienced with girls but he had kissed a few in high school, even if they did end in deep embarrassment on his end.

His gaze continued south as he looked at her. Brown eyes grew as they landed on her breasts, truly they were something to behold. Not wanting to spend too much time staring at them he allowed his eyes to flow down her body. The girl bent over as she began to stretch her legs, which only made his view better. Not only was she thin and fit but her legs...they were amazing. Ichigo's fingers twitched with the sudden thought of running his hands down those legs, shaking his head he pulled out of Renji's hold, not at all wanting to think of a girl he didn't know in that way. It was disrespectful in every definition.

Renji laughed as he smacked Ichigo hard on the back, "She's hot isn't she? I think you should go over and talk with her before one of the running backs decides to go for it."

Ichigo shoved Renji towards the bench press in response. He stood by the bench press as Renji laid himself on it, getting himself ready to do a few sets.

Ichigo looked back at the girl he had been studying thanks to Renji's insistence. His heart jumped when his eyes locked with her large gray ones. Did she know he had been watching her earlier? His palms began to sweat as he worried over her thinking he was a pervert. He was floored when she flashed him a bright smile that seemed to light up the whole room before turning towards one of the older girls that had started talking.

Blinking, Ichigo concluded that maybe...just maybe she hadn't noticed him looking at her. '_Thank everything that is holy.' _

He was snapped back into reality by Renji's crude words, "Hey ass, are you going to spot me or not?!"

Turning his full attention to Renji he rambled his apologies. Renji rolled his eyes dramatically as he began to do a rep, "Yeah whatever dude. Just make sure you show everything you got at this practice all right? You were the best quarterback at the high school and got recruited by this school because of it. You have to compete with the other quarterback to make sure you get game time."

Ichigo watched the bar as Renji brought it to his chest and then pushed it away from him, "I'll do my best Renji, you don't have to worry about it. I'll blow everyone out of the water."

Renji smirked at his young friend, "Good, because once you become the head quarterback...getting with a cheerleader is a piece of cake." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively before focusing back on his reps.

Ichigo could feel the back of his neck heat up at the thought. Him...getting with a cheerleader? Didn't Renji remember how he was in high school? When it came to girls-well he would freeze up and say something completely stupid. And if that wasn't the case he was dense and wouldn't realize how a girl felt until she was confessing to him and then running away because he wouldn't know what to say in return.

'_Damn...'_ he peeked over his shoulder to look at the girl for a split second before looking away again, '_this isn't good at all. How am I supposed to go about this? And...' _ he swallowed as he grabbed the bar from Renji, '_Renji is going to want to help. Hell...this is going to be a train wreck.' _

Getting up from the bar Renji clamped his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Don't worry man, I'm going to help you get hooked up with that chick before someone else nabs her. That's a promise."

He motioned for Ichigo to get under the bar so he could start his own repetitions. With a sigh Ichigo laid down and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the workout, and for the train wreck that was sure to happen when Renji decided to give him pointers on picking up a girl.

'_Can I even get her phone number without her laughing at me? My hell...I guess I'll find out.' _ he thought dreadfully as Renji's counting hit him and made him focus on this single task alone. The girl was out of his mind as he focused, he was a guy after all and had to focus on one thing at a time.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hi to the reader who decided to read this new story I have come up with on the spot today. Thank you so much for taking time out to read this story! Especially with Christmas around the corner. This idea came to me today as I got ready for the day. I wasn't expecting to write it down but I couldn't stop thinking about it as I sat in my church meetings. I hope those of you that have decided to read this continue to stick with it. I do admit that I'm not the greatest at updating my stories but when an idea hits me...well I feel as though I should write it down right away. At this moment I don't think this story will be that long, maybe six chapters? Who knows. But please feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it! Writers love to get reviews, it helps us become more inspired to write when we feel others are enjoying our stories with us.

So please review and I hope you enjoyed what you read and will favorite and follow this story. :) Thanks so much! Oh, and I don't have a beta so please excuse any errors that are present. If anyone is good at being and beta and would volunteer to edit for me I'd love for you to message me and let me know. Thanks again so much! I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
